headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Who: The Complete Seventh Series
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | series = Doctor Who | format = Blu-ray | season = 7 | episodes = 13 | discs = 5 | studio = BBC Home Entertainment | released = September 24th, 2013 | previous = Season Six | next = Season Eight }} Doctor Who: The Complete Seventh Series is a five-disc Blu-ray collection that includes all thirteen episodes from series seven of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who, as well as two Christmas specials. The collection was produced by BBC Home Entertainment and released on September 24th, 2013. This series features Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor with his companions, Karen Gillan as Amy Pond, Arthur Darvill as Rory Williams, and later, Jenna Coleman as Clara Oswald. Product description Matt Smith returns as the Eleventh Doctor in thirteen blockbuster episodes plus two specials, each a brand new epic adventure with new monsters and familiar foes like you've never seen them before. In The Doctor, The Widow and The Wardrobe, a madcap caretaker greets evacuee Madge Arwell and her two children and leads them into a magical wintry world. Then, the first part of series seven sees the Ponds (Karen Gillan and Arthur Darvill) in their final voyage with The Doctor. They save a spaceship full of dinosaurs, don Stetsons in the Wild West and are even kidnapped by The Doctor's oldest foe. But when they arrive in Manhattan the Weeping Angels are waiting for them. Christmas brings The Doctor a new friend (Jenna-Louise Coleman) but how, where, and when will he meet her? And the final eight episodes see The Doctor and his new companion battle monsters on distant alien planets, become trapped in a Russian submarine with a deadly passenger, chase terrifying ghosts, and come face to face with an army of upgraded Cybermen, while The Doctor's oldest secret threatens to be revealed. Packed with extras, the complete seventh series is not to be missed. Episodes Notes * Episodes from this collection are also included on Doctor Who: Series Seven, Part One and Doctor Who: Series Seven, Part Two. * Total running time: 705 minutes. * Format: Multiple Formats, AC-3, Blu-ray, Box set, Dolby, Full Screen, NTSC, Subtitled, Widescreen * Video format: High definition 1080/16.9 * Audio: Dolby Digital 5.1; DTS-HD MA 5.1. * Aspect ratio: 1:78:1 (Widescreen) * Rating: 12 - Contains moderate horror and threat. Fit for viewing by persons aged 12 years and more. Special features * "The Doctor, the Widow, and the Wardrobe" - Prequel (Disc 1). * "Asylum of the Daleks" - A prequel (Disc 1). * Behind the scenes: Life Cycle of a Dalek/Raptors, Robots and a bumpy ride (Disc 1). * Pond Life (Disc 2). * Comic Con panel (Disc 2). * The Making of "The Gunslinger" (Disc 2). * Behind the Scenes: "Wild, wild... Spain?"/"A Writer's Tale"/"A Fall with Grace"/"The Last Days of the Ponds" (Disc 2). * "The Snowmen" commentary (Disc 3). * Clara's White Christmas (Disc 3). * Vastra Investigates: A Prequel (Disc 3). * Children in Need Special: "The Great Detective (Disc 3). * Demon's Run - Two Days Later: A Prequel (Disc 3). * Behind the Scenes: "The Bells of Saint John"/"The Rings of Akhaten" (Disc 3). * Doctor Who in the US (Disc 3). * "Cold War" audio commentary (Disc 4). * "Hide" audio commentary (Disc 4). * Script to Screen: Good as Gold (Disc 4). * The Science of Doctor Who (Disc 4). * Behind the Scenes: "Cold War"/"Hide"/"Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS" (Disc 4). * "The Crimson Horror" audio commentary (Disc 5). * Clarence and the Whispermen (Disc 5). * The Companions (Disc 5). * INFORARIUM (Disc 5). * Clara and the TARDIS (Disc 5). * Rain Gods (Disc 5). * She Said, He Said (Disc 5). * Behind the Scenes: Casting Clara/"The Crimson Horror"/"Nightmare in Silver"/"The Name of the Doctor" (Disc 5). See also External Links * at Amazon.com Category:DVD and Blu-ray Category:Doctor Who/Home Video